LovED Hina
by ThunderFox JT
Summary: An Ed, Edd n' EddyLove Hina anime crossover fanfic. The Ed chase has finally reached its end, and Haruka decides to let the Eds stay at Hinatasou. Chapter 2 is up! Reviews are always accepted!
1. AbandonED

LovED Hina  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a crossover parody of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Love Hina. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Love Hina are copyrighted by their owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters for my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 1:AbandonED  
  
Welcome to Tokyo, the capital city of Japan and the best place to get your char sushi burgers. This so-called "Big City" is the home of many national landmarks and tourist attractions: Tokyo Tower, Tokyo Dome, Kaminarimon, the Emperial Palace, Asakusa Temple, Rainbow Bridge and many more. Today, we see the kids of Peach Creek on their school field trip by bus, enjoying the sites and scenery provided by Tokyo Tours. As for the Eds, they were wondering what tourist attraction they're going to visit next.  
  
"Oh, I know! Ed wants to go to Kabuki Cake, I hope they bake mine chocolate!" Suggested Ed as he held up his souvenir chopsticks.  
  
Double D sighed and corrected Ed suggestion. "No Ed, it's called the Kabukiza (Kabuki Theater). They don't bake cakes there, the put on cosmetics and perform traditional dances and plays. That's why they call themselves Kabuki.  
  
"Kabuki my foot!" Complained Eddy. "I say we head to Neo Geo World and hit the arcades. I've been dying to try out that new King of Fighters game so I can kick Kevin's as. . ."  
  
Double D: "Eddy! Don't you dare say the "A" word in front of everyone, this is a G rated cartoon."  
  
Eddy (sarcastic tone): "Well excuuuuuuuse me! Lighten up sock head! We're not in a cartoon anymore, this is a fanfic, remember."  
  
Double D: "Technically. . ."  
  
Eddy: "You heard me! In a fanfic, we can do and talk whatever we want, isn't that right JT?"  
  
Then the author appeared while reading his Tokyo Times newspaper.  
  
ThunderFoxJT: "You got that right Eddy! ^_^"  
  
Ed (surprised): "Is that you God?"  
  
Eddy: "No Ed, that's your mom, of course it's not God!"  
  
Double D: "That's the author. He's the one who wrote "EDeukyo Maid Tai" (the first EEn'E anime crossover), remember."  
  
Ed (laughed): "Oh, okay. . ."  
  
Double D: "So tell me Mr. Author, what did you plan for us."  
  
ThunderFox JT: "Just call me JT, okay? As I recall, you're next stop is the Hinatasou."  
  
Double D: "Hinatasou, where's that?"  
  
ThunderFox JT: "That's for you to find out. As for me, this is my stop. Sayonara!"  
  
As the bus stopped, the author left the bus and the fanfic goes on.  
  
Double D: "Eddy, I'm concern. If you knew the author, you must know about the Hinatasou."  
  
Eddy (bragged): "I don't know, all he told me it was some sort of inn in a backwater town."  
  
Suddenly, a dragon marble hit Eddy's head and knocked him out unconsciously. It was Kevin who shot him with his trusty slingshot.  
  
"Dorkball on top side pocket! Ha ha!" Laughed Kevin.  
  
As Eddy regained his senses, he got up on his chair with a gigantic bump on his head (a bit smaller than his first pimple); it really hurts when he touched it. "YEOWCH! I should've known it was you, Kevin. One of these days, you're gonna get yours!"  
  
"Don't count your dorks before they hatch, Eddy. LOSER!" Kevin gave Eddy a raspberry and hid himself back to his seat."  
  
"Grrr, that Kevin, he's such a no good, lousy show-off." Eddy grits his teeth with anger.  
  
" Just ignore the peanut gallery, Eddy. Besides, the next tourist site will be our last stop and we'll safely fly back to Peach Creek in no time." Said Double D.  
  
Eddy sighed in depression. "Yeah whatever, Double D."  
  
Then the bus screeched and stopped. "Attention tourists! Our last pit stop is the Hinata Teahouse. All passengers will have a 15 minute break, after that, we'll go on to our last landmark and back to Tokyo Airport." Said the driver through the speaker.  
  
A middle age lady with blonde hair advised the kids. "Okay students, you heard the driver, we'll have a 15 minute break and then back to the tour bus."  
  
ALL: "Yes, Miss Rebecca!" (TFJT: I made up the teacher to go along with the fanfic ^_^)  
  
Rebecca: "Okay! Now everyone line up and safely walk out of the bus."  
  
Instead of what the teacher said, they ran out of the bus lick-a-ty- split, almost trampling on Miss Rebecca. "Ugh, kids these days. . .they never listen to a word I say. I knew I should've been a business woman."  
  
The kids looked around the town where the teahouse is: Johnny and Plank run around looking for more stuff to collect, Sarah and Jimmy took pictures of the Hinata Teahouse and the town hall, Nazz looked at her tour guide while Kevin continue to bluff about how stupid Japan is, and Rolf wondered about the Lucky Cat statue placed in front of the teahouse.  
  
"Rolf wonders why people of this country put hideous statues of house pets in front of their stores?" Said Rolf in a confused look. "Back in the old village, we placed Great Nano statues in living rooms, made out of fine toenail clippings of my one-eyed Nana, she was a sweet woman."  
  
As for Eddy and Double D, they searched everywhere for an arcade, not even a candy store. "This place stinks! Not even a friggin' prize grabber in this stupid town." Complained Eddy.  
  
Double D: "Speaking of prize grabbers, you realized you spent almost half of our vacation money on those machines."  
  
Eddy: "It was Kevin's fault, as usual! He dared me to win one of those Dragonball Z plushies."  
  
Double D: "Foiled by your own misguidance I see. I always knew your misfortune will be your undoing."  
  
Eddy: "Double D, sometimes you scare me when you talk like that."  
  
Double D: "It's a curse I'm afraid. Say, how about we meet up the other kids at the teahouse."  
  
Eddy (careless): "Sure, whatever."  
  
Ed comes back and somehow he feels a little "flushed".  
  
Eddy: "What's with you, Ed?"  
  
Ed: "Eddy! I really need to go to the bathroom. (naws his lower lip in a "gotta' go" pose)"  
  
Double D: "Ed! I told you not to drink all that soda along the way, a 12 pack even."  
  
Eddy: "Great! Now we have to take lumpy to the bathroom."  
  
Ed: Hey guys! My underwear's getting wet!  
  
Double D: NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! Quick, to the teahouse!  
  
Eddy and Double D grabbed Ed and went off to the teahouse. As they took off, three seniors from the town committee mysteriously appeared from the mist.  
  
Old man no. 1: "Three boys. . ."  
  
Old man no. 2: "Abandoned. . ."  
  
Old man no. 3: "And lost. . ."  
  
Meanwhile at the Hinata Teahouse, all the kids were there with Miss Rebecca, but the Eds quickly rushed inside.  
  
Ms. Rebecca: "Well boys, you finally arrived just in time. You boys must try these rice cakes and green tea they served."  
  
Double D: "Not now Ms. Rebecca, Ed needs to go to the restroom!"  
  
Eddy: "It's a life or death potty emergency!"  
  
Sarah stared at the Eds for a moment and continued her conversation with Jimmy.  
  
Sarah: "Serve him right for drinking all the soda, isn't that right Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy (zipping his tea): "Yes, and how could he drink an entire 12 pack in one gulp? It's soo neanderthal."  
  
As the Eds finally reached to the restroom, a mysterious figure wearing a very familiar red cap follows them. "Oh man! This is gonna be the biggest prank yet!" He thought. At the restroom, Eddy and Double D waited for their dimwitted friend, doing no.1 in the toilet.  
  
Eddy: "Quit fooling around, Ed! We only got 5 minutes before they leave without us."  
  
Ed: "I'm trying, guys! *farts* Oops! Excuse me!"  
  
Double D (covers his nose with his shirt): "Ugh! You're soo unsanitary, Ed!"  
  
But then, some loud banging noises can be heard behind the restroom door.  
  
Eddy: "Double D, did you hear something?"  
  
Double D: "I think so, it must be coming from outside the door. I'll go check"  
  
As Double D walked toward the door, her turned the knob but it didn't opened. He tried to shove the door, and it didn't even budge. He tried and he tried, but the door is still closed.  
  
Double D: "Eddy! The door's locked, we can't get out of the restroom!"  
  
Eddy: "Tell me about it, I can't stand Ed's farting anymore and. . .we're WHAT?!"  
  
Eddy quickly ran to the door and turned the knob simultaneously. Then Ed came out of the toilet after he flushed it.  
  
Ed: "Ahhh, much better! Hi guys, ready for leaving?"  
  
Eddy: "We ain't leaving, lumpy, we're locked in. Now get your stinky armpits here and help us open the door."  
  
Ed: "Righto!"  
  
Ed tried to run over the door with his head, but instead he gotten a headache. Outside of the door, the mysterious person was flipping a hammer up and down as he viciously watched the Eds try to break out of the door that was nailed shut; it was none other than Kevin!  
  
"Well, that takes care of my dork problem, once and for all! Ha ha!" Laughed Kevin.  
  
Eddy: "HEY! It's that you, Kevin? Get us out of here, man!"  
  
Kevin: "Fat chance, Eddy! See ya' at the bus, dorks, if you make it."  
  
Eddy: "KEVIN, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING TRAITOR! If I ever get my hands on you, I'm gonna wedge your underwear soo high, I'll tie it up to your stupid cap!"  
  
Kevin: "I like to see you try that, and as they say around here: SAYONARA SUCKERS!"  
  
Kevin gave another raspberry and ran back to the bus.  
  
Eddy (bangs the door): "Kevin! Don't you dare leave us like that! Kevin! Kevin? KEVINNNNNNNN?!"  
  
Double D: "Face the facts, Eddy! He left us for good, and there's no way out of here. We don't even have the tools for a proper jail break."  
  
Eddy (grits his teeth): "Don't worry, Double D! We still have the ultimate tool to bust out of here, isn't that right, ED! (stares at Ed)"  
  
Ed: "Huh?"  
  
*******2 hours later********  
  
A few meters outside of the Hinata Teahouse, a faint digging sound can be heard from underground.  
  
Ed (digging): "Dig-a-hole, dig-a-hole, dig-a-hole! I'm a good shovel, huh Eddy?"  
  
Eddy: "Yes you are, Ed, you're a natural, NOW KEEP DIGGIN'!"  
  
Then Eddy looks towards Double D.  
  
Eddy: "What's the word, Double D?"  
  
Double D: "If my calculations are correct, the bus stop should be right above our current location."  
  
Eddy: "You heard the man, monobrow, go baby go!"  
  
Ed: "Okey Dokey, Smokey! Dig-a-hole, dig-a-hole, dig-a-hole."  
  
As Ed dug above, light began shine over their heads.  
  
Eddy: "Hey, I see light!"  
  
Ed: "I see France!"  
  
Eddy: "Don't milk it, Ed, we're almost there!"  
  
The Eds poke their heads out of the hole and they finally made it to the bus stop, on the other hand, they came too late. There was no sign of the tour bus, and now they're stranded in this small town.  
  
"Please don't tell me we missed the tour bus." Said Eddy in a depressed look.  
  
"We missed the tour bus, Eddy." Recalled Double D.  
  
Eddy became angry and grabbed Double D by the collar. "I thought I told you not to tell me that!" As he paused for moment, he let go of Double D held his head in despair. "I can't believe this is happening! We're stranded, abandoned, left behind, and worst of all, we're lost!"  
  
Ed patted Eddy's shoulder to cheer him up. "Dare, dare, brave soldier, we found the bus stop. . .uhhh. . .where's the bus?"  
  
Eddy: "Bus stop? Bus stop! Oh Ed!"  
  
Ed: "Yes Eddy?"  
  
Eddy: "Bend over."  
  
Then Ed bends over like Eddy said. "Like this, Eddy?" He asked. "Now what?"  
  
"Hold that thought." Then grabs the bus stop sign and slammed Ed's head, making him see stars and planets.  
  
"It's a long ball, coach. Look at the pretty stars." Mumbled Ed, feeling dizzy like he rode the roller coaster 10 times, then he fainted.  
  
"Gentlemen, I think it's getting dark, we must find some shelter before night falls." Said Double D as he saw the sun setting.  
  
"Well duh! There's not even a Motel 6 around here, even the teahouse is already closed." Complained Eddy.  
  
Double D: "Motel? Eddy, that's it!"  
  
Eddy: "What's it?"  
  
Double D: "Remember what the author said, how about stay in at the Hinatasou!"  
  
Eddy: "What are you nuts? We don't know where it is?"  
  
Double D: "Oh contraire, old chum. While we were searching for your so- called arcade, we happened to pass by an arrow sign that leads to the Hinatasou, and it leads right above those stairs."  
  
Double D pointed out the location, but Eddy dropped his jaw to the floor as see the very steep staircase! "You mean we have to climb up on THAT?!"  
  
"Affirmative, Eddy, it's the only way up to the inn." Double D nodded seriously.  
  
"Grrr. . .all right already, I'll do it!" Groan Eddy. " Come on, sockhead, let's get cracking. You too, lumpy!"  
  
Then Ed quickly got up and followed them. "Okay, Eddy."  
  
And so, the Eds try climb up the stairs to the Hinatasou, it took them less the 30 minutes to reach the top, but they made it anyway. They breathed deeply to catch their breath, and sat down.  
  
"Well. . .that. . .would be. . .my exercise. . . for today." Gasped Double D deeply.  
  
"Boy, aren't you a jug, Double D." Bluffed Eddy. "At least we made it, now lets get ourselves some rooms."  
  
Ed looked at the Hinatasou and remembered. "This hotel reminds me of a movie I once saw, Tales from the Brick, The Movie 2: Bordello of Crud. This is where our unknowing heroes warm up before they enter the evil house of the haunted. Filled with goulish girls, mummified maids, and tainted temptresses."  
  
Eddy slapped Ed on the face. "Ed! Enough with the horror flicks already, you're scaring the heck out of us. We're wasting too much time here! I say we just get in the inn and get it over with already, I'm getting tired and sweaty here."  
  
Both Ed and Double D agreed and decided step in front of the door, but what surprises awaits for the Eds? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of LovED Hina!  
  
Preview: ThunderFox JT: Yo! TFJT here! On the next chapter of LovED Hina, the Eds were able to get inside the Hinatasou. But soon they noticed the whole building is empty, is it? As each Ed explores a different area of the inn, they confronted with the local residents of the Hinatasou, and man, are they angry! Next chapter of LovED Hina, chapter 2: Wild ED Chase. See Ya!  
  
REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED, AND KEEP THEM COMING! 


	2. Wild ED Chase

LovED Hina  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fanfic is a crossover of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Love Hina. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Love Hina are copyrighted by their respected owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters to make my fanfic more interesting, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Note: This chapter may contain some brief nudity and fan service. Only suitable for ages 14 and over, if you're less than that age, don't read it, if you love crossovers, read it anyway."  
  
Chapter 2: Wild ED Chase  
  
Last time, the Eds were trapped in a restroom during their school field trip in Tokyo. After digging out, they were too late to catch their bus, and they're now stranded in Japan with no food or money. With the help of the author's advice (TFJT: That's me! ^_^), they decided to visit the Hinatasou and stay in for the night. The Eds walked toward the front door of Hinatasou.  
  
"W-well boys, h-here w-we are." Said Eddy in a shivering tone, but then a loud howling and barking sound scared Eddy out of shoes and on to Ed. "What was that!?"  
  
"It was just a dog howling by the full moon, Eddy." Answered Double D. "Don't tell me you're scared already?"  
  
Eddy (sarcastic): "What? Me scared? Ha! What gave you that idea?"  
  
Double D: "Well, Eddy, you jumped out of your sneakers in fright and held on to Ed."  
  
Eddy gave a puzzled look and looked at Ed. Ed smiled and Eddy jumped off of him angrily.  
  
Eddy: "Okay, okay. I got scared, so what? It's all because of Ed's stupid horror movie blabbering gave me ideas about this place. It even looks creepy at night."  
  
Double D: "I thought so. Now then, who's going to knock the door?"  
  
Ed and Eddy quickly pointed at Double D.  
  
Double D (sighs): "Very well then. Guess I should get this over with."  
  
Double D softly taps the slide door, but there was no answer.  
  
Eddy: "Geez-Louise, Double D! You call that a knock? Tap harder!"  
  
Double D taps a little harder, but still no answer.  
  
Eddy (groans): "Argh, that's it! Ed, show him how it's done!"  
  
Ed: "Your wit is my lunch, Eddy!"  
  
Ed runs toward the door and gave a big headbutt, which broke through the slide door.  
  
Ed: "How I do, Eddy?"  
  
Eddy: "Eh, close enough."  
  
Double D: "Close enough? You realize Ed obliterated the door and broke through the inn."  
  
Eddy: "Lighten up, sockhead! At least we got in. Hey! Anybody home?"  
  
Eddy's shout echoed through the hallways of Hinatasou, but still no answer.  
  
Eddy (smirked): "No one's home. Looks like we got the whole place to ourselves."  
  
Double D: "Eddy! It's against the law to break through another person property."  
  
Eddy: "Law, shmaw! All that matters is we get to stay inside for the night. If anyone comes in, we'll just say we'll give em' an IOU for the damage."  
  
Double D (worried): "I hope you're right, Eddy, because I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
The Eds walked inside. Eddy and Double D took off their shoes since it's wrong to enter a Japanese household with shoes on.  
  
Eddy: "It's always the shoes, huh, Double D."  
  
Double D: "Well, Eddy, it's their tradition. Better take off yours as well, Ed."  
  
Ed: "Okay."  
  
Ed kicked his shoes off and his feet started to smell.  
  
Eddy (plugs his nose): "Whoo, I think the circus is in town."  
  
Double D (ditto): "I do hate to bare the stench, but it's tradition. Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
They walked around the hallways and found some signs placed on the wall, but they're in Japanese.  
  
Eddy: "Hey, Double D! Can ya' read'em?"  
  
Double D: "Why certainly, now let me see. . ."  
  
Double D reads the signs and translates.  
  
Double D: "According the first sign, the hot springs are straight ahead."  
  
Ed: "Hot tubbin'!"  
  
Eddy: "Shut up, Ed! Go on."  
  
Double D: "The second one says dormitories at the 2nd and 3rd floor."  
  
Eddy: "That's where we're heading."  
  
Double D: "True, Eddy, but I'm heading to the hot springs, I need to keep my hygiene in tip-top condition."  
  
Double D: "Suit yourself, Double D. Come on, Ed, let's go."  
  
Ed: "Right behind you, Eddy."  
  
And so, the Eds went on their separate ways. Double D followed the signs and found the locker room of the hot springs. Inside, there were small lockers and shelves for storing any clothing and bath products, wooden bath pails, and small bath stools for sitting.  
  
Double D: "Well this seems convenient, might as well pick up some essentials and undress."  
  
Double closed the slide door, removed his clothes, picked up a bar of soap, a bath pail, a towel and a stool, and walked into the hot springs.  
  
At the 2nd floor, Eddy and Double D were exploring the dormitory. They checked out some rooms, but they couldn't find any room "manly" enough for the both of them.  
  
Eddy: "What's with this joint? All the rooms here are "girly" stuff. It's like a girls' dorm or something."  
  
Ed: "Eddy, what's a girls' dorm?"  
  
Eddy: "OK, lumpy, here's the scoop. A girls' dorm is like an apartment building, but only for girls. My big brother told me that."  
  
Ed: "Gross!"  
  
Eddy: "Come on, Ed, let's get crackin'. There's gotta' be at least one room for us machos."  
  
As they continue their journey through the hallways of the Hinatasou, something caught Ed's eye. He saw an opened slide door with leafs coming out. Ed went inside, gaped and drooled as he stared at an enormous jungle hidden inside the room.  
  
"COOL!!!" Shouted Ed with a twinkle in his Bambi eyes and gnawing on his lower lip. "Monkey World!" Ed ran around the jungle like a hairy gorilla and climbed up a palm tree. He made some monkey noises, scratched his butt, and picked up a banana on top of the tree.  
  
Ed: "I am Tarzan, King of the Jungle!" (gives a Tarzan yell)  
  
Eddy (enters): "Don't go "ape" on me, lunkhead!"  
  
Ed: "Hi, Eddy!"  
  
Eddy looks up at Ed on top of the palm tree.  
  
Eddy: "I never thought there be a jungle in this stupid inn. Who's their decorator, Tarzan?"  
  
Ed: "I'm Tarzan, you Eddy!"  
  
Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! I'm gonna' keep looking for more rooms. I can see this place suits your bill."  
  
Ed: "My place is the cat's tuxedo." (continues eating more bananas)  
  
Eddy left and continued his search for the perfect bachelor pad. He then stopped and found a room with a sign that says in English "Kanririn's room" (Manager's room)  
  
Eddy: "Kanririn's room? I don't know what "Kanririn" mean, but I'll try anything other than the rest of these girly rooms."  
  
As he went inside, he sees the room filled with stacks of textbooks and boxes, scattered clothing, an unrolled futon, a drawer, and a TV set with a game console and a game controller.  
  
"Hey! This place looks almost like my pad, now that's what I'm talking about!" Smirked Eddy. "*yawns loudly* All this searchin' bored me out, I hope the guy who owns this place doesn't mind if a play a few video games."  
  
Eddy examines the game console.  
  
Eddy: "Hey, there's a logo on this thing. It says "SUPER FAMICON". Super Famicon? It looks more like a Japanese version of my crappy old SNES game system. Ah well, better make the most of it."  
  
He then found a dusty box full of old Super Famicon games.  
  
Eddy: "Now let's see, what do we have here: Super Mario World, Seiken Densetsu 2, Dragon Quest V, Final Fantasy VI, Rockman Soccer, a dating simulator game, yadda-yadda. Damn it! Not even one single hardcore game, whoever lives here must be a total loser. . .hey, Rockman and Forte, I heard a lot about this game! Double D told me that it's a Japanese sequel to that PSX/Saturn game, Megaman 8. Eh, worth a shot."  
  
Eddy placed the game cartridge into the Super Famicon and turns it on. As he turned on the TV, the screen flashed and revealed the start menu with Rockman (Megaman) and Forte (Bass).  
  
Eddy: "Cool! I think I'll play as Forte, hadn't played him since I tried out that secret Fighting Mode cheat from Megaman 7."  
  
Eddy continued playing the game. Every Ed was enjoying a good dose of R&R, no fuss, no ruckus, no nothing, just the Eds and the inn. But little did they know, outside at the rugged staircase, the tenants and the manager of Hinatasou were returning from a long day of shopping at Shinjuku Shopping District.  
  
"Ahh, nothing is more relaxing than shopping at Shinjuku." Said the brunette girl with the two cowlings. "Sure beats crammin' textbooks, isn't that right, Keitaro?"  
  
"I know, Narusegawa, but why I have to be the one carrying all the bags?" Replied the "four-eyed" black hair boy, carrying a large stack of shopping bags and gift boxes. "I only bought myself a new sketchbook and doujinshi, what did you girls bought, barbells?"  
  
"Keitaro-senpai, maybe I should carry some of my bags." Said the little blue hair girl, who's younger than Naru and Keitaro.  
  
"Nah, don't you worry about him, Shinobu, he's just fine." Smirked the blonde girl with one cowling sticking out, and the kitsune style eyes. "It's his job as kanririn to carry all our bags."  
  
Shinobu: "But, Kitsune-senpai!"  
  
"Ne-ne, Kaola Su agrees with Kitsune!" Cried the foreign girl with the tanned skin, who's the same age as Shinobu.  
  
"That's right! He deserves it!" Agreed the blonde girl with the red cap, same age as both Kaola Su and Shinobu.  
  
"True, Sara, even thought all of you talked me into coming along, but purchasing such revealing clothing?" Said the black haired samurai girl in the red and white kimono. "I would've caught dead wearing one."  
  
Kitsune (smiles): "That reminds me, Motoko, we bought you this really sexy black lingerie with a S&M whip and mask to top it up!"  
  
Kitsune shows her the S&M set.  
  
Motoko: "NANI!?"  
  
After walking up the staircase, they finally arrived their home sweet home.  
  
Naru: "Finally, we're home. Once I unpack my new clothes and underwear, I'm going to take a nice dip at the hot springs and then I'll (drops her handbag). . .AAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Naru's shriek of terror surprised Keitaro. Losing his balance, the shopping bags have piled over Keitaro like an avalanche, except it's women's clothing and undergarments. Then his head popped out from the pile.  
  
" Narusegawa, what happened?" Asked Keitaro, with a pair of white-laced panties over his head.  
  
Naru: "What happened? Look at this (pulls out a broken slide door), the Hinatasou has been broken in."  
  
Shinobu (scared in tears): "Broken in? Oh no, a prowler!"  
  
Kaola Su: "Is a prowler taste good? ^_^"  
  
Sara: "No, you idiot! A prowler is a person who breaks in people's houses and steal all their valuables."  
  
Naru: "I knew it was a bad idea, leaving Mutsumi in charge of Hinatasou while we were away."  
  
Motoko: "I suggest we should search through the Hinatasou and capture the intruder."  
  
All: "Right!"  
  
Everyone agreed and went back inside Hinatasou, except Keitaro, since he's still picking up all the bags.  
  
Keitaro: "Hey, girls! Wait for me!"  
  
While everyone gathered at the lobby, Keitaro dropped all the bags onto the floor and gasped for air.  
  
Keitaro (gasps): "Next. . .time. . .we're ordering. . .by Ebay. . ."  
  
Naru: "Okay, now that everyone's here, here's what we're gonna' do. We'll split up, find the culprit, and meet up back here. Kaola Su and Shinobu will take the secret passages."  
  
Shinobu: "Hai!"  
  
Kaola Su: "Roger!"  
  
Naru: "Motoko and Sara should check the 2nd floor dormitory."  
  
Sara and Motoko nodded.  
  
Naru: "And Keitaro and Kitsune should check the 3rd floor dormitory."  
  
Keitaro: "Ehh? Now wait a minute, Narusegawa, how come I'm stuck with Kitsune instead of you?"  
  
Naru (her nerves popped out and tightens her fist furiosly): "Well, because I don't like perverts who wear my brand new panties over their heads!"  
  
Keitaro: "I thought you wouldn't notice, it was an accident! T_T"  
  
Keitaro shed tears of depression.  
  
Kitsune (wily): "Why, Keitaro, I never knew you have a thing for women's underwear, you sly hentai. ;D"  
  
Keitaro: "I'm telling you, it's not what it looks like! ;"  
  
Naru: "As for me, I'm going to check the hot springs if Mutsumi's okay. I bet she fainted again after staying too long. She was there before we left. Now hop to it!"  
  
All (cheer): "HOOOO!"  
  
And so, everyone split up in his or her respected groups, in search of the miscreant intruder. Back at the hot springs, Double D was just enjoying his bath, until he heard noises back at the Hinatasou.  
  
Double D: "Hey! Would you guys mind keeping it down, I'm trying to regain my composure."  
  
Hiding from the misty steam of the springs, a shadowy and yet "well endowed" figure had risen from the springs.  
  
Shadowy figure: "Ara ara, it's sure is noisy in here, isn't?"  
  
Double D: "Yes indeed."  
  
As Double D continued to relax, he paused in a surprised look, and slowly turned around with his teeth chattering. He jumped 5 foot high as he saw the shadowy figure behind. But worst of all, the steam started to weaken, revealing the true form of the shadowy figure and stood up. It was another brunette with two cowlings, except she's more "bustier" and well endowed than Naru, holding up her towel that covers from her breasts to her hips.  
  
Double D: "Gracious! Where did you come from?"  
  
Brunette (weak voice): "Simi masen, I must've dozed off again. Weak condition, you know."  
  
Double D (shielding his eyes): "I'm sorry! I didn't know this was the girl's hot spring, and please make yourself more decent, that towel you're wearing is too small." (TFJT: If you think this is the first time he sees a naked girl who's older than himself, check out my first EEnE crossover fanfic, EDeukyo Maid Tai)  
  
Brunette: "I think I'll better leave now and. . .oh, I'm feeling kinda woozy again, aahhh."  
  
Double D (worried): "Oh my!"  
  
The brunette girl fainted again and her towel slipped off, but this time she fainted on Double D. Luckily, he quickly held her with all his might.  
  
Double D (sighs with relief): "Phew, that was a close one. Wait a second, what am I holding on? It feels so soft and plump."  
  
What Double D didn't know, he was holding on her big breasts. Then out of the locker room, Naru rushed in the middle of a coincidental turn of events.  
  
Naru: "Mutsumi! Are you ok. . .ehh!?"  
  
Double D turns around and sees Naru with fear, and the noticed he was holding Mutsumi's breasts.  
  
Naru: "Antane!"  
  
Double D (nervous): "Honestly! It's not what it looks like. She was just about to. . ."  
  
Naru: "Don't give any of your lies, you little gaijin! You were gonna' have your way with her!"  
  
Double D: "But I'm not registered for that!"  
  
Naru (rolls up her sleeves): "That's it! I'm gonna' give you a taste of my Naru Punch!"  
  
Double D is in a pickle, how can he get out of this mess when Naru is about knock the living daylights outta' him? Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
Double D (points up): "LOOK! What's that over there? What am I thinking? That was the oldest trick in the book. --;  
  
Naru (turns around and look): "Where? I can't see it, where is it?"  
  
Double D (sighs): "Oh thank God! I better lay this lady down on the corner before I nosebleed to death. *snorts*"  
  
So Double D held Mutsumi by the waist, dragged her and laid her on a corner of the hot springs, and quietly sneaked past Naru.  
  
Double D (thought): "My word! The female anatomy is soooooo embarrassing."  
  
As Double quickly grabbed his clothes from the locker room, Naru is starting to realize there's nothing there.  
  
Naru: "Hey! I don't see anything? Okay, kid, now tell me where . . . he's gone!"  
  
Double D (putting on his shirt): "Oh dear! Exposed!"  
  
*****(Cue the chasing music with the Love Hina's opening theme, Sakura Saku)*****  
  
Naru (sees Double D): "Hey you! Come back here!"  
  
Double D ran away from Naru with all his little legs can bare and she chased after him.  
  
Mutsumi (wakes up): "Ahhh, did I miss something?"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the jungle room, Ed was enjoying his "monkey shines" and chows down some more bananas on another palm tree, until Shinobu and Kaola Su popped out from a secret passage hidden behind the closet.  
  
Kaola Su: "Ah-ha! We found the culprit!"  
  
Ed (sees Shinobu and Kaola Su): "Hello! My name is Ed!"  
  
Shinobu (nervous): "Ah, hi!"  
  
Kaola: "Shinobu-chan! Don't be fool by his chinless face and yellow skin; he's playing mind games!  
  
Ed (smiles): "Banana flavored, wanna' bite?"  
  
Kaola Su: "Or not, hey! Get your hands off of Kaola Su's bananas!"  
  
Ed shook his head with a mean look.  
  
Ed (grabs hold of a bunch): "Get your own!"  
  
Shinobu: "Kaola Su? I think we should let him have the bananas."  
  
Kaola Su: "We'll see about that! Come to me Mecha Tama-chan Mark 3!"  
  
Then the room started to shake like it was an earthquake, and a gigantic robot turtle broke out of the floor.  
  
Ed: "Cool! That turtle reminds me of the mechanical reptile from Robot Rebel Ranch 4: Attack of the RoboKaiser."  
  
Kaola Su climbed up onto her Mecha Tama-chan and initiated her command.  
  
Kaola Su: "Release the Mecha Tama defense probes!"  
  
The machine turtle gave out a loud deep myu and released an arsenal of flying miniature versions of the machine turtle. Ed caught one of the little buggers and cuddled it.  
  
Ed: "Ahh, you look so cute, koochie-koochie-koo."  
  
But the little mechanized turtle opened up his mouth and shot a blaster beam at his face and completely destroyed his head into ashes. Thanks to the magic of cartoon takes, his head popped out of his shirt.  
  
Ed (screams): "AAHHHHHHH!!! Get away evil turtle from the Netherworld."  
  
The lunk headed Ed picked up a bunch of bananas, jumped off the palm tree, and ran out of the door for his life.  
  
Shinobu: "He's getting away!"  
  
Kaola Su: "Don't worry, Shinobu-chan, we'll get him. Mecha Tama-chan! Transform into tank mode!"  
  
Mecha Tama-chan leaned down on four legs and they transformed into battle wheels, and its shell opened up some cannons and rocket launchers, and a cockpit for Kaola Su to ride into. Kaola Su jumped into the cockpit and gained control over the turtle.  
  
Kaola Su: "LOCK N' LOAD!"  
  
The tank turtle rammed through the room divider and chased after Ed, including the probes. Back at the Kanririn's room, Eddy was in the middle fighting the boss in Rockman & Forte.  
  
Eddy (moving his controller left to right continuously): "Take this, and that, and this, and that! Ohhh, no, no, no, yes! Ha! Gotcha' right there, Pirateman!"  
  
Suddenly, Eddy heard some distant voices from outside.  
  
Motoko: "Did you hear something, Sara?"  
  
Sara: "I think it came from Keitaro's room."  
  
Motoko: "Let's go check it out."  
  
Eddy: "Crap! My cover's blown! What am I gonna' do? Where am I gonna' hide?"  
  
He looked around the room for a place to hide and saw a something on the ceiling."  
  
Eddy: "Hey, I see a board covering a hole above that ceiling, must be a way out!"  
  
Eddy tried to jump to it, but no good, he's still too short. So he grabbed all the textbooks and boxes to make a tall stack to climb up. But then he heard footsteps coming closer, Eddy was scared, he quickly climbed up to the ceiling, pushed out the board from the hole, and knocked off the stack. After he climbed out of the hole, he found himself in another room from the 3rd floor dormitory; the board had a cute yellow plush toy on top.  
  
Eddy (gasp): "Phew, that was a close one. Bet they don't find me in here."  
  
What he didn't realize, Keitaro and Kitsune were about to enter this very room.  
  
Keitaro: "I think we should check Naru's room."  
  
Kitsune: "Good idea, Keitaro! I bet you wanted to sniff out some of her undies again, eh?"  
  
Keitaro: "That's not true!"  
  
Kitsune slowly opens up the slide door and Eddy saw the door opening up.  
  
Eddy: "Aw man! I gotta' hide, but where?"  
  
Eddy sees a large drawer from a desk.  
  
Eddy: "Perfect!"  
  
Eddy was about to hide inside the drawer as he opened it up, but he noticed the drawer was another secret passage. The slide door opened up and Keitaro and Kitsune found Eddy.  
  
Keitaro: "There he is. Hey, he's only a kid."  
  
Kitsune: "I don't know, he looks a little pinkish, and he's way too short."  
  
Eddy (shouts): "Who ya' callin' short? I'm 12 years old."  
  
Keitaro & Kitsune (unison): "Let's get him!"  
  
Eddy: "You'll never take me alive!"  
  
Eddy jumped into the drawer and shut it tight. Fell down into a large slide that leads into another part of the Hinatasou area. He hit himself on a wall and bounces ricocheted like a ping-pong ball to the next slide, since it was connected diagonally. At the end of the slide, Eddy ended up in a dark and dusty hallway. As for Keitaro and Kitsune, they went down to the 2nd floor and told Motoko and Sara about Eddy.  
  
Motoko: "I knew it, he must've used the boarded hole to Naru's room. No wonder we couldn't find him here."  
  
Keitaro: "And the bad news is, he escaped through the secret passage leading to the old hallways of Hinatasou."  
  
Sara: "Well, it looks like it's up to us. You guys keep looking while I lead Motoko to another secret passage to the old hallway."  
  
Suddenly, in a blur, Ed ran past through the other tenants.  
  
Ed: "Beep, beep!"  
  
Kitsune: "Hey! Another prowler."  
  
Then they saw Kaola Su and her Mecha Tama-chan tank.  
  
Kaola Su: "Gain way!"  
  
They quickly jumped back into Keitaro's room, and the turtle tank ran passed it.  
  
Kitsune: "Was that Kaola Su?"  
  
Keitaro: "Her inventions are really dangerous!"  
  
Motoko: "No matter, come on, Sara! We got a cretin to smite."  
  
Sara: "Right!"  
  
And so the great Ed hunt is on, find out next time on the next exciting conclusion of LovED Hina.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Writing this EEnE anime crossover was one of my best ideas yet! Not only I enjoy watching my favorite cartoon cartoon stars and anime series, but thinking up original and crossover stories for them. Who knows, I might even think up a really good love interest for Double D and Shinobu. Keep up those reviews, and let me see if you got any ideas for the fan fic.  
  
Preview: ThunderFox JT: On the next chapter of LovED Hina, the Ed hunt marches on. Ed tries to escape the clutches of Kaola Su and her Mecha Tama-chan, while Eddy runs away from Motoko's blade and a ticked off Sara McDougal. Too bad Double D gets knocked out from Naru's Naru Punch. When the Eds are finally together again, the Hinatasou gang finally cought them. Next time on LovED Hina, chapter 3: Another ED to Feed, see ya'! 


	3. Another ED to Feed

LovED Hina  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fanfic is a crossover of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Love Hina. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Love Hina are copyrighted by their respected owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters to make my fanfic more interesting, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 3: Another ED to Feed  
  
*** 9:30 P.M (Eastern Standard Time), Pacific Ocean***  
  
Thousands of miles from Japan, an airplane labeled "Tokyo Airlines" was flying east to Peach Creek, USA. Aboard the plane was the Peach Creek Middle School field trip group, also known as the kids from the Cul-De-Sac. Sarah and Jimmy were napping on their seats, while Nazz and Kevin were watching a movie with their headphones on. Rolf was also wearing his headphones, listening to yodeling and acordean songs from the "Old World" music station. As for Johnny 2x4 and Plank, they were running around with toilet paper wrapped around after going to the lavatory.  
  
Johnny: "Look at me! I'm the toilet paper pixie! Catch me if you can, lady!"  
  
Stewardess (chasing after Johnny): "Stop it! You must remain seated, young man!"  
  
Kevin (sigh): "At least that's one dorky problem taken care of."  
  
Nazz (removes her headphones): "What was that, Kevin?"  
  
Kevin: "Oh, nothing."  
  
Then Miss Rebecca stood up for a moment  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Okay, kids! It's been hours since we left from Japan to end our field trip, so this would be a good time for roll call!"  
  
Kevin: "Feh, like I care. uh-oh! O_O;"  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Nazz?"  
  
Nazz: "Here!"  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Rolf?"  
  
Rolf: "Here!"  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Johnny. and Plank? ^_^;"  
  
Johnny (still running around): "Here! And Plank says "here" too!"  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Kevin?"  
  
Kevin (nervous): "He-here."  
  
Nazz: "Kevin? You looked worried, what's wrong?"  
  
Kevin: "Nothing, I'm just nervous during roll call, that's all."  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Well, Sarah and Jimmy are sound asleep, so I'll check them as well. Ed, Eddward, and Eddy?"  
  
After she called the Eds, there was no reply from them.  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Ed, Eddward, and Eddy? Strange, they're not here. They're probably at the lavatory."  
  
Johnny: "I don't think so, Miss Rebecca! Me and Plank went into every single lavatory in the plane, and there was no sign of Ed, Edd, or Eddy."  
  
Rolf: "Indeed, Rolf hadn't heard a peep out of money poaching Ed-boys since we left the land of raw fish delicacies and pajama wearing ninjas."  
  
Nazz: "That means we left Ed, Edd, and Eddy in Japan!"  
  
Miss Rebecca: "Alone in Japan? Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha. EDS!!!"  
  
After that terrible shock, she fainted and fell into her seat. Then Sarah and Jimmy woke up.  
  
Sarah: "Hey! Who ruined my nap!?"  
  
Jimmy (yawns and rubs his eyes): "What's going on, guys?"  
  
Nazz: "Bad news, Sara! Your brother and his friends are stranded in Japan!"  
  
Sarah: "Why that no-good, stupid brother of mine! I knew he took too long in the restroom back at that teahouse!"  
  
Nazz: "Word, but I do remember Kevin going to the restroom as well, and. wait a minute, Kevin? You wouldn't happen to know where the Eds went since you were in there."  
  
Kevin: "Honestly, Nazz! I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, I'm not the one who locked those dorks inside the restroom and left them there. DOH!!!"  
  
Everyone heard what Kevin said and gasped.  
  
Nazz: "Kevin, that's so bogus!"  
  
Rolf: "Rolf agrees with pretty face Nazz, it was wrong for you to swindle poor diluted Ed-boys. Who knows what calamity will befall them by themselves."  
  
Sarah: "Mom's gonna have an episode when she hears Ed had left me all alone!"  
  
Kevin: "Big deal! I mean, what's the worst that could happen to those Dorks? Right?"  
  
Everyone glared at Kevin and decided after they return to Peach Creek, they'll try to think up a way on getting them back.  
  
***11:30 PM, Hinatasou, Tokyo, Japan ***  
  
Double D (screams): "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Naru: "MATEEEEEEEEEEé!!!! Come back here you little twerp!"  
  
Double D ran for his life as Naru chased him after she caught him holding Mutsumi's breasts when she fainted.  
  
Double D: "There must be a way out of here, but how?"  
  
Suddenly, Double D found a laundry chute in front of the hallway.  
  
Double D: "Perfect! I must reach it before she kills me!"  
  
Naru: "Oh-no you don't!"  
  
Naru grabs a bath pale and throws it at Double D.  
  
Double D: "Almost there."  
  
But then the bath pale beaned his head, but it pushed him right into the laundry chute.  
  
Double D (dizzy): "Correct."  
  
Naru: "Damn it! He got away from me, he must've found one of the secret passages."  
  
Indeed, it wasn't no ordinary laundry chute, but one of the Hinatasou's secret passages left opened by Shinobu and Kaola Su. Meanwhile at the 3rd floor, Ed continues to run away from Kaola Su and her Mecha Tama-chan Mark III in tank mode.  
  
Ed (pant): "Must. run. away. from. evil. turtle."  
  
Kaola Su: "Ha-ha-ha! Run all you like, but you will never escape from Mecha Tama-chan!"  
  
Ed: "If only I had my space outlaw proton disintegrator to despeculate the metal menace! Wait, my brain is working!"  
  
Ed pulled his belt buckle from his pants simultaneously like a steering motor of a boat, and with one last tug, his pants dropped and back up, and his feet started to spin crazy.  
  
Kaola Su: "Nani?!"  
  
Ed: "Cool! I did it, I've finally mastered the anime/manga windmill run!"  
  
With a Groucho twitch from his monobrow, he zoomed off like a roadrunner, leaving Kaola Su eating his dust.  
  
Kaola Su: "Shimata! He got away, time to use the rocket thrusters!"  
  
Kaola Su punched a red button, and then two rocket thrusters emerged from Mecha Tama-chan's shell. The thrusters were activated and they zoomed off after Ed. Ed heard the zooming sound of the mechanized reptilian's jets and Kaola Su is gaining on him.  
  
Kaola Su: "I got you now!"  
  
Ed (pulls out a banana): "Don't make me use this!"  
  
Kaola Su (sarcastic): "Watcha gonna do? Throw it at me?"  
  
Ed quickly ate the banana, and threw a banana peel behind him. Then Mecha Tama-chan slipped on the banana peel and tossed both Kaola Su and Mecha Tama-chan out of the Hinatasou.  
  
Kaola Su: "Uh-oh! '_';"  
  
They fell into one of the trees, and they were hanging from one of the branches  
  
Kaola Su: "It's not fair! How could Kaola Su and Mecha Tama-chan Mark III be foiled by Kaola Su's banana peel? T_T"  
  
Keitaro and Kitsune saw Kaola Su and quickly came for her.  
  
Keitaro: "Kaola Su, are you alright?"  
  
Kaola Su: "Hai."  
  
Kitsune: "Man, those prowlers are really tricky for a couple of gaijin kids."  
  
Keitaro: "Anywho, Sara found out where they're heading. But first, we gotta get you down from that tree."  
  
Back at the abandoned hallway of the Hinatasou, Eddy was exploring the dusty rooms for a way out.  
  
Eddy: "Just great! First some crazy grown-ups are chasing me, and now I'm lost in this moldy old hallway! What kind of place is this? Where's the exit?"  
  
But then Eddy hears a faint sound from another secret passage from the roof, and then a little blonde hair girl fell from it, it was Sara Mcdougal.  
  
Sara (rubbing her bottom): "Itté! That hurt. hey! You're one of the prowlers who are wrecking havoc in the Hinatasou!  
  
Eddy (sarcastic): "Oh look, if it isn't a shrimp, and who you calling a prowler?!"  
  
Sara (pointing at Eddy): "You! That's who, shorty!"  
  
Eddy: "Hey! I'm 12 years old! I don't have time and play dollies with you, see ya!"  
  
Sara: "Well see about that!"  
  
When Eddy turned his back from Sara, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it to his back in an arm lock.  
  
Eddy (in pain): "OWWW! Let go of me, you little twerp! You're hurting me!"  
  
Sara: "Say uncle and I'll let you go, or I'll hurt something more than your wrist."  
  
Eddy: "Okay, okay! I give! Uncle!"  
  
Sara let go of Eddy from the arm lock and she's still holding his wrist. What she didn't know, Eddy had his fingers crossed from his other hand.  
  
Eddy: "Hey look! Is that 500 yen?"  
  
Sarah (turned away): "Oh, please! You think I fall for that old trick?  
  
But when she turned back, she there nothing more than a fake arm she was holding.  
  
Sara: "Ack! He's gone, he tricked me!"  
  
Eddy (snicker): "Heh-heh! I know that novelty fake arm will come in handy for my field trip!"  
  
Then Motoko appeared and found Sara  
  
Motoko: "Sara! What just happened?"  
  
Sara: "One of the prowlers is getting away! We gotta stop him!"  
  
Motoko: "Don't worry, I'll handle this!"  
  
Motoko unsheathed her katana blade and chased after Eddy.  
  
Motoko: "Come back here, you insolent delinquent!"  
  
Eddy: "Dammit! Now samurai girl is after me!"  
  
Motoko charged her ki energy to her katana, and prepared for one of her Shinmei-ryuu sword techniques.  
  
Motoko (slashes): "ZANKOUSEN!!!"  
  
She released a sharp ki attack from her katana, and it headed straight to Eddy.  
  
Eddy (screams): "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
At the last moment, the ki attack passed through Eddy. Eddy searched himself to if he's okay, but no damage.  
  
Eddy: "Ha! You missed! And it didn't even phased me!"  
  
Motoko: "Oh yeah?"  
  
When Motoko sheathed her katana with a "click" sound, Eddy's clothes were shredded into itsy bitsy pieces, all except Eddy's underwear.  
  
Eddy (blushed): "Ack! How embarrassing! "  
  
Sara (disgusted): "Ewww! Leopard skin underwear!"  
  
Eddy: "I can explain, it's my brother's briefs!"  
  
Sara: "That makes it even worse. XP"  
  
While Eddy had his back turned, he bumped into Double D, who was running in the direction where he's heading.  
  
Double D: "Eddy! Thank goodness you're here! Eddy? Why are you not wearing your clothes?"  
  
Eddy: "Tell me about it, I'm being chased by a hot-headed twerp and a samurai girl!"  
  
Edd (coming out of a secret passage): "Tsk, tsk! Have you guys know how long I've been waiting?"  
  
Eddy and Double D (unison): "ED!"  
  
Motoko: "So, there's three of them!"  
  
Sara: "Awesome! We got them cornered now!"  
  
Double D: "Oh dear, trapped!"  
  
Eddy: "I'm too handsome to die!"  
  
Ed: "No problem, guys, I know the way out!"  
  
Ed butt slammed the floor and opened up another secret passage, enabling the Eds to escape from their predicament.  
  
Eddy: "Quick thinking, lumpy! Hasta la vista, baby!"  
  
Sara: "Shit! I didn't know the stupid lookin' one knew about the other secret passage!"  
  
Double D: "My word! How did you ever figure out there'll be another secret passage on the floorboard, Ed?"  
  
Ed: "Mum's the word, Double D!"  
  
Eddy: "Hey, I think I see light at the other end of the tunnel!"  
  
As the Eds reached to the light, they finally reached the backwoods of the Hinatasou.  
  
Eddy: "Smell the scent of freedom, boys, we're finally out of that crazy nut house!"  
  
Ed: "I don't think so, Eddy. It smells like butter toast to me."  
  
Eddy: "Forget you, Ed, after all that experience, we're gonna run like cowards."  
  
Double D: "Umm, Eddy?"  
  
Eddy: "What is it now, soxhead?"  
  
Double D nervously points at the same angry tenants, yearning to beat the hell out of the Eds.  
  
Naru (cracks her knuckles): "What were you saying about smelling the scent of freedom?"  
  
Motoko (grips her katana): "Indeed, this game of cat and mouse is over!"  
  
Eddy: "Jumping Juranimo! How the heck did those guys beat us to the pulp?"  
  
Kitsune: "The same way you came out, another secret passage!"  
  
Sara: "So say your prayers!"  
  
Double D: "Wait we can explain everything, we swear!"  
  
Naru (prepares to strike): "It's too late for that! Now you gonna pay!"  
  
Eds (scream): "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Middle age voice: "Wait just a darn minute!"  
  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
  
Everyone stopped and turned around to see who said that. It was a middle age woman with dark brown hair, wearing a sweater, skirt, apron, and smoking a cigarette.  
  
Middle aged woman: "What the heck's going on around here?"  
  
Keitaro: "Auntie Haruka?"  
  
Haruka (knocks some sense out of Keitaro): "Please stop calling me that!"  
  
Naru: "Haruka, what are you doing here?"  
  
Haruka: "I'm just here to tell you that those gaijin kids aren't prowlers, but they do have an explanation for all of this!"  
  
Later at the Hinatasou Teahouse, everyone gathered around the table to hear Haruka's side of the story.  
  
Haruka (zipping tea): "Now then, where should I begin? Ah yes."  
  
*****************************************  
  
A few hours ago, an American field trip group came to stop by at the teahouse. Then those three kids ran inside and headed straight to the restroom. I had a feeling that those kids are trouble, but how should I know. That's when I overheard one their classmates, wearing a red baseball cap, saying about getting rid of them once and for all. I thought to myself that it was just some childish prank, so I let him do it anyway.  
  
But after the group left teahouse, I was about close the teahouse and then clean up the restroom since that stupid Kentaro was too sick to do it. But when I got there, I noticed someone boarded the men's restroom. I didn't realize that kid would do this to his own classmates, so I unbarred the door and unlocked it. When I opened the door, the entire restroom was covered with dirt and broken floor tiles, not to mention a big gapping hole on floor.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Haruka: "And that was the hole story."  
  
Double D: "After that, me and my associates went to the Hinatasou since there was nowhere else for us to go. But they intended to break in for the night, there was no other choice."  
  
Naru: "Well that was stupid! You guys should be ashamed for breaking in home!"  
  
Eddy: "We know that, but we were more ashamed that our group left us behind, all because of that lousy, big-chinned show-off, Kevin!"  
  
Double D: "We're sorry that we caused so much trouble, but we don't even have any money to pay for boarding or the damages."  
  
Keitaro: "Gee, that is a problem. What should we do with them, Haruka?"  
  
Haruka: "Hmm, let me think. Okay, you kids can stay at the Hinatasou!"  
  
Naru: "Nani?!"  
  
Eddy: "Really?"  
  
Double D: "That is most generous of you!"  
  
Ed: "Thanks a bunch!"  
  
Haruka: "But only one condition!"  
  
Eds (unison): "Huh?"  
  
Haruka: "You will work at both the Teahouse and Hinatasou until you boys earn enough money to pay for all the damages you did to Hinatasou, and boarding passes to America."  
  
Eddy: "Work? Listen, old lady! There are child labor laws, you know!"  
  
Haruka (furious in an anime style gloomy look mode): "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
Eddy (nervous): "On second thought, scratch that last remark!  
  
Haruka: "Good! Now let us introduce ourselves so you boys get acquainted. My name's Haruka Urashima, owner and manager of the Hinatasou Teahouse."  
  
Keitaro: "My name's Keitaro Urashima, Karirin (Manager) of Hinatasou and Tokyo University todai (student)."  
  
Naru: "Naru Narusagawa, also a todai, but if you ever let me catch you with anything annoying or perverted, I'm gonna knock you guys out with my Naru punch!"  
  
When she hit her fist to her palm, the Eds started to feel very nervous and scared of her.  
  
Eddy (thinking):   
  
Shinobu (bows in greeting): "Atashiwa Shinobu Maehara, please to meet you. ^^"  
  
Double D: "I'm delighted, Miss Shinobu!  
  
After greeting each other, they both started to blush nervously.  
  
Shinobu (embarrassed): "Simasen!"  
  
Double D: "No, no, I should be the one apologizing! ^_^;"  
  
Kaola Su: "I'm Kaula Su, so you foreigner too?"  
  
Ed: "That I am, and I love butter toast, gravy, and bananas!"  
  
Kaola Su: "Kaola Su too!"  
  
Kitsune: "Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune!  
  
Motoko: "My name is Motoko Aoyama, master of Shinmei-ryu style kendo."  
  
Sara: "Sara Mcdougal, and yes I'm American too."  
  
Eddy: "Sara? Ha! She she's got the same name as you bigmouth sister, Ed! What a laugh!"  
  
Sara (angry): "You think that's funny? *"  
  
Eddy: "Okay, now it's our turn. My name's Eddy, and I love cash!"  
  
Kitsune: "You love cash too? That's great!"  
  
Double D: "My name's Eddward, but you can call me Double D."  
  
Ed: "I am an Edipus, 'cause I'm Ed!"  
  
Naru: "Well, now that everything is settled, I think it's high time we head back to Hinatasou."  
  
Eddy: "You said it, 'cause I'm beat from all that running and chasing."  
  
Everyone returned to the Hinatasou, but then Haruka stopped the Eds.  
  
Haruka: "Not so fast!"  
  
Eddy: "What is now?"  
  
Haruka: "Before you boys turn in, I think it's high time you clean the mess you made in the rest and fill up the hole."  
  
So she hand over some brooms, mops, pales, and shovels to them, and the Eds went back to the restroom to clean up the mess they made.  
  
Double D: "And so begins our new life in Tokyo, wouldn't you say, Eddy?"  
  
Eddy: "Shut up and keep cleaning, Double D!"  
  
Ed: "Hey, let's dig a hole again, guys!"  
  
Double D and Eddy (unison): "NO!"  
  
Tomorrow will be a brand new day for the Eds, and what hijinks will they come up next on LovED Hina? See you next time!  
  
Preview:  
  
On the next chapter of LovED Hina, the Eds begin their life anew as they work their way to earn money for the damages and for the planes tickets back to Peach Creek. But after all their hard work, the Eddy decides to plan their next scam for a quick yen, fast food delivery. Next time on Love Hina, Chapter 4: Eds to Go! See ya there!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Finally, chapter 3 is finished. It took me a while, but it was worth it! Anywho, in case of you readers are confused of Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi's introduction, the fanfic takes place between the end of the Love Hina TV Series and the beginning of Love Hina Again OAV series. Well, I better get started on the final chapter of the Diggers Ghostbusters, who knows; maybe I'll start another new crossover fanfic. See ya next fanfic! 


End file.
